One Month Ago A Prequel to Oasis
by redheadgrl
Summary: Not new, just revising chapters, please read note!
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: Thank you everyone for all your support!! I know it's been a long time since I've written, but before I even begin to finish up Oasis, I wanted to revise the some parts of that story and this, it's prequel. So I'll be taking some time to edit before I wrap it up. I'm so sorry I took so long! Thank you, thank you!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Dixon?"  
  
"Dixon can you read me?" Sydney asked from her position inside the abandoned building outside Budapest she and her father explored, ready to sabotage an exchange of weapons between two renegade operations, neither of whom should have the arms.  
  
"Dad, we've lost contact with Dixon."  
  
Jack immediately knew something was wrong. First, the feeling he got walking into facility, the deafening silence, told him to be more alert than usual, then, with the radio out, he knew there was trouble.  
  
"Sydney, pull out." He strained to keep his voice to a whisper and still reach her. She was ahead of him, near another of the building's many corridors.  
  
Sydney turned to face him, but it was too late.  
  
Six men appeared, four with guns pointed at Jack, two aiming at Sydney. Knowing they were outnumbered, they dropped their weapons and raised their hands.  
  
"What an unexpected pleasure to run into the Bristow's on this lovely evening." Sark taunted, appearing from the darkness and advancing toward them.  
  
Sydney's stomach flipped at the sight of Sark. How did he know we were here? She wondered. But there was no time for answers.  
  
Sydney's eyes met her father's. He gave a slight nod, and an understanding passed between the two of them.  
  
"Sark!" Jack shouted, and seeming to lose control in anger, kicked over a few metal pipes to his left. They clanged nosily as they tumbled and rolled, their sound echoing in the large storage area.  
  
It was all the distraction Sydney needed. When the two of Sark's men who had guns pointed at her instinctively, and with inexperience, turned to look at the noise, Sydney dove into the nearby corridor and ran at full speed without looking back.  
  
She didn't count the shots that followed her down the twists and turns of the building's extensive labyrinth. She didn't even notice when the shots ceased.  
  
But she couldn't help but notice the slam of someone against her back, pushing her face first to the floor, with a force that hurt.  
  
Pinned momentarily, Sydney gathered her strength and rolled over, putting her assailant beneath her, with both of them facing up. She stood quickly, and turned to fight her attacker.  
  
It was Sark. And she was not surprised to find him on his feet as quickly as she.  
  
She began the offense. Sydney knew Sark was stronger and more skilled so she tried some of her best moves.  
  
But Sark did not attack her, not as she expected, anyway. He blocked almost all her attempted hits. Not without some pain, though. In truth, they were very well matched, and under different circumstances the fight could go the other way. But not tonight. Sark had the advantage of surprise. He had been planning this moment for some time.  
  
He was fast. He anticipated her kick, and crouched down and tripped her. Once again, Sydney hit the floor hard. She blinked slowly, and Sark was on top of her. He pinned her arms beside her head.  
  
"Pursing you is one of the perks of my business, Ms. Bristow... almost as much fun as the capture." Sark smiled, looking down on her.  
  
Knowing it was useless, Sydney nonetheless struggled against Sark's grip. She thought he must have enjoyed her attempt to escape for his smiled deepened. Cruel bastard, she thought.  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps down the hallway. Sark looked up to see his second in command, Karl Haas.  
  
Sark let go of Sydney's arms and stood. "Bring them to the compound." He ordered.  
  
Sydney was cuffed and brought back into the main room. She saw her father, also cuffed. They were both led out to a set of cars and blindfolded. Sydney and her father were placed in the back of one car, with Sark and another man sitting up front. She gathered this from the little talk there was during the drive, which lasted close to an hour, Sydney thought.  
  
Frustration over the recent turn of events coursed through her as they drove. She worried about Dixon. Where was he? She had to admit she was afraid. Sark did not kill her or her father. No, he wouldn't do that yet. Not when they were so useful. They could provide valuable intel regarding SD-6. No, he wouldn't kill them. That wasn't the purpose of his trap.  
  
He was going to torture them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sydney was strapped tightly into a chair. Someone removed her blindfold from behind.  
  
Mr. Sark was the first thing she saw. Then she quickly took in the room. It was small, almost empty, just a desk to the side and another chair in the corner. Whoever removed her blindfold left the room and she noted that the door was behind her. She and Sark were alone.  
  
Sark took a step toward her.  
  
"How did you know we'd be in the building?" She demanded.  
  
"Dixon told us." Sark obliged.  
  
"Dixon would never betray his country!" Sydney shouted.  
  
"I'm afraid he did. He found out the truth about SD-6, you see. Disillusioned with your country's methods of operation, he joined my organization."  
  
In a flash, Sydney knew that Sark knew her secret. But she wasn't going to discuss anything with him.  
  
Sydney narrowed her eyes to feign suspicion. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Sark gave a small, non-commital, "Mmm..." and the two agents glared at one another for a few long, tense seconds.  
  
Then Sark took another step toward her.  
  
Sydney figured she might as well go down with a fight, since there was little chance of escape.  
  
"If you're going to torture me the way you did Will, don't bother." Sydney said. "Been there, done that," she concluded with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh no Ms. Bristow. I wouldn't use the same devices on you. I'm sure I could find more... interesting methods of torture for you." As he said this he ran his hand up her thigh causing Sydney to shiver in fear with all that he implied.  
  
Sydney wanted to retain some power and control in her final moments, but she couldn't think of anything biting to say back.  
  
"Go ahead then, you won't get anything from me." She breathed.  
  
Sark let a moment of silence pass as his eyes bore into hers, his lips curved wickedly.  
  
"Actually, Agent Bristow, I need your help."  
  
Sydney laughed. "I don't think so Sark."  
  
"Not even to save your father?" He asked. "It's a simple favor really. You won't have to compromise any of your precious principals. I need you to help me bring down a most despicable man. Really, you'd be doing the CIA a favor."  
  
Sydney's mind raced, forming theories to the true endgame Sark had in mind, speculating on the truth of Dixon. She didn't believe one word out of Sark's mouth. Dixon would never work for Sark. Would he?  
  
It didn't matter. He was threatening her father's life. She had to agree to his demands.  
  
"What is the mission?" Sydney sighed.  
  
Sark began, "There is a man, who likes to go by the name Mr. Kay. He has extensive dealings in white slave trading. It's his specialty. But worse now, he's building his organization, poised to become another major player in the world. We can't let that happen. So."  
  
Sark leaned against the desk. "I need you to pose as a woman I'm offering him at a party tomorrow night. No doubt he'll want to experience you for himself, first. He'll take you up to his bedroom, on the third floor where he keeps a safe. Once inside, you'll drug him, break into the safe, and remove it's contents. I believe there will be two disks inside."  
  
"There is a balcony off his room," Sark continued. "You can escape from there. I'll be waiting with the car around the side."  
  
"You want me to pose as girl you've captured to sell into a slave ring?" Sydney asked with indignation.  
  
"It's not so far from the truth. I have captured you after all, and you're hardly my willing partner," Sark shrugged, "so you won't have to act much."  
  
Sydney gritted her teeth in acceptance, but shot Sark a look that couldn't be interpreted as anything other than, And you, sir, can go to hell! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next evening, Sydney was dressed in a horrific outfit, but she was used to it by now. High heels, white mini skirt, and a white low-cut tank top. She wore a strawberry blond wig. Sydney thought she looked ready to walk the streets. The situation was so ridiculous she wanted to laugh, but she couldn't. Her father was being held in another room, and she was not allowed to see him. She worried, despite Sark's assurances that he was unharmed.  
  
Sydney thought Sark chose the white outfit to make her look innocent and pure, but when she held it up questioningly, he said very business-like, "To show off your curves." Sydney scowled, but blushed to hear of Sark thinking about, and mentioning, her curves. She was left alone to change, but she suspected the room had surveillance, and she moved rigidly, self- conscious with the thought of Sark watching. I'm his hostage, pretending to be his hostage, came the ironic thought.  
  
Not long after she finished, Sark came in.  
  
"These are trick handcuffs. Press here, and they'll release," he said showing her. Remove them after Mr. Kay brings you to his room. This," he explained, indicating a needle filled with a clear liquid, "will render Mr. Kay unconscious. I'm sure you know what to do with it."  
  
"Use this," Sark continued, as he held up a small black object, "to open the safe. Press here, and it will cause a small explosion. No one will hear, Mr. Kay's bedroom door is soundproof. Then exit quickly via the balcony."  
  
Sydney raised her chin, her eyes hard. Holding Sark's eyes, she hid the needle in the back of her skirt and slid the explosive device down her shirt, hiding it in her cleavage. She was trying to be bold- it was almost a challenge of some sort to gain the upper hand and Sark stifled a smirk.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to blindfold you again before we get there." Sark said, not wanting Sydney to gather any information about his operations as they exited. With her father hostage, there was no need for anything else. She allowed him to cover her eyes.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They arrived at the party at ten o'clock. Sark explained that it was the only time he could slip out unnoticed quickly, after delivering her. Mr. Kay had parties weekly, so it was not uncommon for him to conduct business during them.  
  
"Ready?" Sark asked.  
  
"Ready." Sydney confirmed.  
  
He led her out of the limousine, handcuffed, and gagged, with his gun on her, to the back door of Mr. Kay's estate. They met with Mr. Kay's bodyguards, who brought them up to a sitting room on the second floor. Sark shoved Sydney roughly down into the chair beside him. For show, of course, but Sydney suspected he enjoyed it. It was not long before Mr. Kay arrived. He looked about forty-five, of average height, with light brown hair.  
  
"Mr. Sark," he greeted. "What have you brought me?" he asked, eyes resting on Sydney.  
  
"Just something I picked up on my travels. She has no family, no friends, no one to miss her."  
  
Mr. Kay made his way over to Sydney, cupped her chin and raised her head, looking her over.  
  
"I'll take her. You can work out the price with my man, Roland," he indicated a man to his left and Sark thought he looked as if to leave the room.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to take her now?" Sark asked, eyes glowing. "I can assure you she's exquisite." Sark ran his hand very slowly up Sydney's thigh and she didn't need to fake a reaction as everyone in the room watched her. Involuntarily, her posture went rigid. She drew in her breath and shuddered. His touch was electric as his fingers grazed slowly upward, so close to her most private area. She never imagined feeling Sark's touch like that. He had touched her thigh before, back in his compound, but that was over her heavy fatigues. This was on bare skin, and his fingers were so close, so close to... she shook her mind clear as he abruptly withdrew his hand, but the skin he touched still burned.  
  
Sark looked into Sydney's eyes for split second and she saw his grin from her reaction. You're really enjoying this you bastard, aren't you? Sydney thought.  
  
Mr. Kay smiled and advanced. "Perhaps I will. My guests can wait." He turned to one of his bodyguards, "Bring her up. I'll be there momentarily."  
  
"Mr. Sark," he spoke with a nod, taking his leave. He nodded again to Roland, indicating they should negotiate.  
  
Sydney was led up to the third floor. She couldn't help but wonder what price for her Sark would require. She guessed settling a price beforehand didn't matter. If negotiations didn't work out, she would have only had sex with Mr. Kay, and Sark could take her back. No loss there for Mr. Sark.  
  
She was placed on the bed in Mr. Kay's quarters, as expected. She saw the safe, wedged between an ornate dresser and the wall, unhidden. He must be either bold or stupid, she reasoned. Mr. Kay's guards watched her until he came in, about ten agonizing minutes later.  
  
The guards departed as he entered the room, visibly excited. Sydney made a face of disgust. She wasted no time getting started. Her heart was beating a bit faster, as usual before any danger. She released her cuffs and withdrew the long, thin needle. As soon as Mr. Kay came close, she stuck it into his neck. He was asleep in seconds.  
  
Sydney moved quickly. First she slid down her gag. Then she opened the safe, removed the disks, stuffed them into her top, and ran to the window.  
  
There was no balcony! She looked down and saw balcony was on the second floor, directly below her. Sydney threw her shoes to the ground, three stories down, and climbed out of the window. She hung straight down, letting her feet reach as close to the balcony below as she could before letting go. She landed with cat-like precision.  
  
Now for the big drop. She repeated the same motion, sliding herself over the edge, holding on with her fingers, and then let go.  
  
Before she hit the ground, someone caught her. Panic rose in her, until she heard Sark's voice in a low whisper close to her ear, "Relax, Ms. Bristow. You looked like you could use help." He said, holding her tightly.  
  
At the sound of his voice Sydney felt the same sensation inside as when he captured her- a sort of flip in her stomach. "I don't need your help and relaxing around you would be utter stupidity on my part." She retorted and freed herself from his hold. Sark shrugged.  
  
"Do you have what we came for?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "Good. Let's run. The car is down there," he turned toward the gates. Sydney ran barefoot, knowing she couldn't manage as well on the stilettos, amazed at Sark's ability to slip out so quickly. They reached the car in less than a minute. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Once in the car, Sark congratulated Sydney.  
  
"That was excellent work, Agent Bristow. I must say I'm impressed with your skill."  
  
Sydney ignored him. "My father." She said.  
  
"Before I call him, I should tell you, since you'll find out anyway, you didn't drug Mr. Kay. You killed him." Sark informed her.  
  
Anger rose in Sydney, "I killed him? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I thought it would be easier for you this way. He needed to be killed, and I couldn't have you hesitant. Remember, he's a terrible man. You did nothing wrong."  
  
Sydney breathed heavy, her hands unconsciously tightened into fists, ready to take a swing at Sark. With great effort, she pushed the recently deceased Mr. Kay from her mind.  
  
"Listen to me you son of a bitch," Syndey said. "I don't know what other sick games you've got planned for your future, but I'm sure our paths will cross again. And when they do, I promise I'll take you down even if I have to go with you."  
  
Sark said nothing. He almost looked hurt, but then his expression changed to one of slight amusement.  
  
"My father." She demanded again.  
  
"Of course." He reached for his cell, but was interrupted by the sound of bullets hitting the limousine.  
  
Suddenly, their driver swerved over and stopped.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sark demanded. But the window between them was raised. He began to realize his driver betrayed him, but there was no time to address the issue.  
  
"Get out!" Sark ordered Sydney. They lunged simultaneously, in opposite directions. Sark took cover behind a concrete wall on the side of the road, and threw Sydney a gun. She had nothing but trees to hide behind.  
  
Two cars pulled up, the first spinning to an angle so that that it was lengthwise across the road for cover. Four men exited the first vehicle, one was Roland, Mr. Kay's "man." Two men exited the second car and a shoot out began. Sydney was hit. It wasn't much, just a scratch on her arm, but it knocked her down. As she rose to her knees, she heard a gun click beside her head.  
  
What happened next was always unclear to Sydney. She was pricked with a needle, just as she had done to Mr. Kay minutes before. She remembered thinking it wouldn't kill her, the man would have just shot her for that, then she began to lose consciousness. Another car pulled up and began shooting.  
  
"Dad?" She called. Somehow her father was there, shooting away. Then she was dragged and shoved, amidst the shower of bullets, into a car. The last thing she saw was the car swerve into the brush beside the road for passage before blacking out completely. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Sark saw the punch coming, but he didn't duck. He told himself that he was doing it just to let Jack get out his anger.  
  
He took the hit right in his jaw. "You idiot!" Jack yelled. "You let my daughter get captured, taken to god-knows-where, just so you can take out a rival!"  
  
They were still standing where the shoot out had just ended. A few minutes before, Sark and Jack took down the four remaining men, but not before Roland escaped in a car with Sydney, and someone else.  
  
Sark brought his hand to his jaw, rubbing. Jack threw a good punch, it would be sore for days. "I know where they're taking her. To Serbia. To be sold, most likely after they've tortured her for information." Sark said quietly. "We can catch up. We can rescue her."  
  
Jack stood stiffly. "I swear, if my daughter is harmed in any way, I'll make you beg for death. Do you understand me?" He demanded.  
  
Sark said nothing, but nodded.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
It would be a dangerous rescue attempt. On the way there, Jack explained everything to Sark.  
  
"Your man, Karl Haas, has betrayed you. Dixon intercepted radio communication between him and your driver and released me to help. How you got Dixon to ally with you, I don't know." He shot Sark a look before continuing, "You did Mr. Kay's man, Roland, a favor. You took Mr. Kay out of the way, and gave Roland someone to blame. He's now in charge, and Karl Hass and Roland have joined forces."  
  
Sark remained calm on the outside. Inside, he knew Karl was already dead. To cross him was death. Karl was living on borrowed time. About as much time as it would take to return from the rescue. Enjoy your final days, Karl, Sark thought.  
  
Staring out the plane window, Jack had much to think about. He and Sark had an understanding as they worked together, but part of him wanted to just shoot him after the mission, if they succeeded. His thoughts turned to Dixon. Dixon didn't reveal much else to him, but said that Sark went out of his way to get Sydney for this mission, despite his protests. Why Sydney? Jack thought. For the thrill? Or was there something more?  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Jack and Sark led a team into Mr. Kay's- now Roland's- compound in Serbia. It was risky in enemy territory. They had twelve skilled men, all they could get on short notice. Roland had greater numbers, and was more familiar with the layout.  
  
Jack and the men attacked from the front. It was their only choice. Sark made it his personal responsibility to locate Sydney while everyone else took down the compound. He crossed with several guards on the way, taking them out swiftly. He found Sydney in a basement, lying on her side, on a bench in a cell. She was surely drugged.  
  
Sark broke into the cell. "Sydney!" He called out and raced toward her. It was the first time Sark called her by her name, but he never noticed it. She had a few bruises, a gash on her arm from the bullet, but she was OK.  
  
Sydney was groggy, barely aware of what was happening. Sark scooped her up, and carried her out of the cell. She curled toward him and clung like a child. Sark held her tightly. Sydney didn't know she called out his name like a plea before drifting off again, "Sark..."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said to her, though he knew she couldn't hear him.  
  
He took her up toward the safety of her father just as the ambush quieted down. Jack had had the pleasure of killing Roland and dismissed Sark after he had his daughter safe. Just as well, Sark had business with Karl Haas to attend.  
  
Later, Sydney never even remembered it was Sark who rescued her. But she would never forget his treachery. 


End file.
